Caramel's Lollipop
by ihli
Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**I never thought I would write a BDSM story, but I know I should never say never. I have done research into BDSM and have spoken with a practitioner for this story. I apologize for any inaccuracies. **

**This story is set a couple months after Hailey's death. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly, as he approached the man at the counter. His heart raced, but he kept his expression schooled to its usual stoic appearance.

A young man, mid-twenties, Hotch judged, sat fiddling with a smart-phone; his wavy black hair stuck up in several directions and fell forward into his eyeliner outlined eyes.

"I would like to make an appointment."

Soulful green eyes looked up at Hotch and seemed to flinch back for a moment. "Dom or sub?"

Something in the youth's look reminded him of Spencer Reid, a man he was trying not to think about. What was someone who looked so innocent doing working here? "I don't understand."

Shaking his head, the man worried his lower lip with his teeth. "Do you want to make an appointment with a Dom or a sub, and do you have someone specific in mind?"

Hotch's heart pounded, and he almost turned around and walked away. Was he really going to do this? "A Dom. I don't know anyone."

"Right, let's see who has openings."

Hotch heard the rhythmic clicking of keys on a keyboard while the man's eyes focused on a screen.

He tried to be patient, but it was difficult with his heart threatening to burst from his chest. He reminded himself why he was here at Bound, a local, underground BDSM club. It wasn't for sex. He would trade that if needed. No, he needed serious, significant pain. He needed to be punished. Haley was dead because Hotch had failed to keep her safe.

It didn't matter that their marriage was over.

It didn't matter that he had feelings for someone else now, especially since feelings for his subordinate Spencer Reid were forbidden. In fact, those feelings made it worse.

It didn't matter that no one blamed him.

He was still at fault and he could not move forward until he paid the price.

Soul-eyes looked up and started to speak when the phone behind the counter rang and all Hotch could do was listen to one side of the conversation.

"Hello."

"Hey, Caramel. It's been a long time."

"Tonight?"

"I got a guy right here."

"Yeah, he's a newbie."

"Let me check."

The soulful eyes lit with glee as he turned to Hotch. "Our best Dom, Caramel, is looking for a sub tonight. Caramel hasn't been here in a while. Most subs would give their left nut for this chance especially because this Dom never takes newbies. But man, you're in the right place at the right time. Interested?"

Hotch almost turned and ran. "Yes."

"He's in."

"An hour? Okay."

"I'll make sure he fills out the extra paperwork."

The boy-man hung up and looked at Hotch. "Follow me."

They went to a back office and the man pulled a packet of paper out of a filing cabinet and then added several sheets from another file.

"These are the standard forms and liability wavers. Can't have someone suing us for something they agreed to. Then, these are the sheets for Caramel. Unless you request it, the Dom only see's these sheets. The rest of your information is confidential."

Hotch took the sheaf of papers and laid them out on the desk to peruse as soul eyes exited the room.

The first few were almost funny in a bizarre sort of way. "Sub agrees to waive all Liability for any injuries sustained during play activities with Dom." These he signed easily. He wanted pain, and they didn't want to be sued if he changed his mind.

Then he got to Caramel's pages. That's when things got interesting:

1) Do you have a preferred sub name? (Dom reserves the right to disregard.)

No Name

2) What is your safe word? If none is specified, then "red" will designate stop and "yellow" will designate pause.

Those are fine.

3) What are you hoping to achieve from this session.

Pain, punishment for past misdeeds.

4) What are your hard limits?

Frowning at the page, Hotch had to think about that one for a while. He had never really thought about it before. What would he not want done under any circumstances?

No asking my name or identity.

This wasn't about making a connection. This was about being punished. He knew that this activity would be frowned upon by his superiors, by Strauss. It could affect his work life, and get him sent for another psych eval. It was more prudent to keep his identity secret so it would not be revealed accidently. In fact, he realized he should specify:

No revealing my face.

What else was there? He knew he would probably have to have sex with this lady. That was how this went, wasn't it? It might even be kinky sex. He had little experience with that, but he was willing. Then he remembered something.

No permanent marks, especially piercing or tattoos.

This wasn't a new lifestyle he was embracing. This was punishment. He didn't need to have some body-art he could not explain.

No marks that can be seen when I'm wearing a business suit

Hotch knew if his team saw any kind of marks on him, there would be questions that he so did not want to answer.

No discussion of any scars or other marks on my body

Foyet was a hard limit. Period.

No knives or knife play of any kind.

If the Dom used a knife for any reason, there was a very real chance Hotch would flash back and have a PTSD reaction. He knew he was even taking a chance with bondage, but he thought as long as there were no knives, he would be okay.

No drugs

Would a Dom even do this? Hotch had no idea, but he was sure that addiction was not an option. Reid had been given drugs without his consent, and it had been devastating for the young man. Reid had beaten it. That was just another way that he was extraordinary, but why take chances.

He knew there was more. There should be more. He had seen first-hand what the most depraved were capable of, but then unsubs didn't use safe words. He would have to trust that would cover him, that the club had it in their best interests to make sure that Dom's followed the rules.

5) Requests

Hit me. Hard.

6) On a scale of 1 to 10 what would you consider your pain tolerance to be? Where zero is no pain and 10 is severe disabling pain.

Hotch considered his answer for that. He survived being stabbed multiple times by Foyet. It had sucked, but he lived. He had a pretty high tolerance for pain.

6/7

The questions went on and on asking Hotch things that were extremely personal or that he had never considered before.

27) Circle All of the Sex Toys Below that you are willing to use. Please put a check next to ones you have used before

Cock Ring

Vibrating Cock Ring

Cock Cage

Dildo

Vibrating Dildo

Butt Plug

Anal Beads

Nipple Clamps

…

There must have been fifty items listed some of which Hotch had never even heard of before. It wasn't hard to fill out what he had used before, almost none. Sex with Haley had been fine although unimaginative.

What he was willing to use was another story. He finally wrote in: Whatever I need to agree to in order to get pain.

The questions continued and Hotch's hand started to ache from writing. This was not the kind of pain he had envisioned when coming to Bound, but it was reminiscent of writing: "I will not interrupt" one hundred times for Mrs. Borken.

When he was finally done, he brought the tome of papers back to the desk.

"Caramel told me to inform you that this session is a trial. There may not be others." Soul-eyes looked almost apologetic, like he had offered a kid an unlimited supply of chocolate but then said he might only get one bar.

"Understood."

"Follow me. I'll help you prepare."

_Prepare? _ Hotch shivered inside. What could that entail?

Hotch watched the man's spikey hair as he was led down a long corridor and past several closed doors until they reached number seven. Boy-man took a key from a ring, unlocked the door and opened it, leading Hotch inside.

His breath caught at the sight. It all would happen here. Benches, couches, and a bed were the most identifiable. Along with an X of wood on the wall. Chains and leather cuffs were installed at strategic places. The bed was made with a red satin sheet.

Along one wall were whips, canes, crops, floggers, and paddles of various sizes and designs.

Another wall had shelves with sex toys: dildos, butt plugs, and a variety of implements that Hotch couldn't begin to identify. Each was carefully sealed in individual plastic bags.

"Everything is either replaced or sterilized between each session. Caramel will want you to be naked and kneeling on that pad in the center of the room. Any questions?"

"I want to hide my face. I don't want to be identified."

The man walked over to the wall and pulled down a leather mask. Its eyes were covered and it fit around his head to just below the nose.

"Covers everything but your mouth. Caramel will want that … available."

That was ominous. What would the lady ask him to do with his mouth? Truth be told, he had a pretty good idea. He had rarely done that with Hailey and had no particular desire to do it now with a stranger, but that was part of the punishment.

"You can put your clothes and stuff in this cabinet here and set the combination." The man left the room and shut the door.

Hotch disrobed, neatly folding each article of clothing and placing it in the cabinet. As he removed each article, his trepidation grew. This was just so extreme. Giving control over his body to another human being even if he did have a safe word. But, he pushed through the pounding of his heart and the sweat dripping down his back. He needed this.

Once he was naked, he moved over to the mat, knelt down, and then placed the mask over his head. When he said he didn't want to be identified, he didn't realize it would go both ways: that he would be blinded. The fact that his eyes were covered added a level of … something.

He waited for what felt like an eternity, kneeling, blind, naked, and vulnerable. What kind of woman would come? Would she be older? Younger? Would he be able to tell? Did it matter as long as she hurt him?

His anxiety level rose the longer he waited? What the hell was he doing? This was insane, ludicrous. He had finally lost it. Didn't he chase people who hurt others? But, this was with his consent. Did that really matter?

He could feel his heart race out of control, his breathing speeding faster and faster. He was starting to feel pins and needles in his feet. Just as he was about to stand up and give up this entire fiasco, he heard the door creak open and soft soled shoes moved across the floor.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer Reid glanced up at his boss's door. It had been shut most of the day, and the few times Hotch had emerged, his face had looked grim, pale, and harsh. This look made his normal death glare seem like cooing to a baby.

He knew Hotch was in pain. His ex-wife had been killed, and Hotch blamed himself. It hadn't been Hotch's fault. Foyet was the psychopath who had done the deed. He had offered Hotch a devil's bargain and Hotch had done the right thing in refusing, but the price had been beyond terrible.

The knot in Spencer's stomach clenched tighter and tighter. Spencer loved Hotch with all of his being. He knew nothing could ever come of it. Hotch was straight and in mourning for the woman who had divorced him but clearly, at least to Spencer, still held the man's heart.

Even if a miracle occurred and Hotch someday could have feelings for a guy. It wouldn't be for dorky Spencer Reid he was sure. The man was hot and could have anyone. What would he want with a scrawny geek?

And don't even get him started on the work implications.

Spencer hadn't slept in days. The worse Hotch got; the worse Spencer felt. That just led to nightmares. He desperately wanted to comfort the man he loved, but he honestly could not find a way. Hotch was closed up tighter than a chastity belt on a fairytale princess. He wasn't letting anyone in.

He knew he had to do something to relieve his own stress and soon. The thoughts of Dilaudid were back. The oblivion of the drug sounded so appealing. He had already been to three meetings this week. He knew that the drug merely traded one problem for another that in the end was so much worse.

"Hey, Pretty boy."

"Hey, Morgan."

"You alright man? What happened to you?"

Spencer kept his eyes from glancing at Hotch's closed door. He did not need his best friend knowing about his crush on their boss. "Not sleeping well."

"Wanna talk about it."

"Not much to say."

The corners of Morgan's mouth quirked up. "You, Reid? Now that's troubling. I expected some treatise on Freud or something."

Reid's lips curled in a half-smile. "Well, I could go through the history of dream interpretation …"

"Forget I asked. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, I know."

The conversation with Morgan was the catalyst that made him decide to act. He walked out of the BAU and into a side room as he pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart and would never program into his contacts.

There was one thing that could help with this stress although he hadn't indulged in quite some time. In fact, since his feelings for Hotch had solidified, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. But he had to, it was the only way.

"Yeah, it's Caramel. I … I need someone. Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope this next chapter satisfies.**

**Please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

The profiler in Hotch kicked in immediately. He couldn't help his reflex. The first thought he had was -_The shoes are soft_. That didn't fit his image of a dominatrix at all. He figured stiletto heels. Still, if she knew he was blindfolded she may have opted out of the costume. She could be wearing ratty sweat pants and a Glee t-shirt for all he would know. He just hoped she didn't break into song. That would be torture.

He heard a scratching sound and then pages flipping rapidly. Fuck, he spent a lot of time filling out that blasted questionnaire. Was she even bothering to read the answers? Well, this sucks. A wooden thunk, probably the clip board being dropped on a table, followed by padding footsteps approaching and circling him was all he could hear.

Hotch started to feel completely self-conscious. Was she deciding whether he was good enough? He knew his body had scars. Foyet had seen to that, and those were only the most recent. Hazards of the job, gifts of childhood. Would she just walk away?

He opened his mouth to speak when a masculine voice rang out. "No name preference?"

_What the fuck! _Either this was a girl with a seriously bass voice, or Caramel was a man.

"Uh, no"

"That's no, Sir."

Well, that answered that question. "No, Sir."

"Good, I like to pick my own names anyway. You do look delicious, a real treat. I think I'll call you Lollipop."

Internally, Hotch cringed. Lollipop? Seriously? Who the hell was this guy?

"Um, I think there's been a mistake. I'm supposed to be meeting Caramel."

"No mistake. I'm Caramel. I know you're new, so I'll let it pass … this time."

The voice was a contradiction: low soothing tones, seductive, but also authoritative. Hotch knew about projecting authority, and this man was a master.

"You only speak when I ask you a question. And it always ends with Sir as in yes, Sir or no, Sir. There will be consequences for failure. Do you understand?"

Hotch's body quivered: that tone and the threat of punishment. The most shocking though was that his cock started to fill. "Yes, Sir."

"That's my Lollipop." Caramel's hands rubbed Hotch's shoulders in a soothing message. "So you've been a bad Lollipop. Have you?"

Hotch's breath quickened as anticipation filled him. "Yes, Sir."

"Indeed, you need to be punished. Caramel is here. I will take care of you now."

Caramel started circling him again. Hotch caught the scent of coffee and something undefinable rolling off the man as he passed around. The aroma spoke to something in Hotch, put him at ease, and made him trust the Dom.

"You seem to think you have a high pain tolerance. We shall see. I always like to start simple, with the basics. I think the riding crop is a classic."

Hotch heard Caramel head away and then a whish followed by a crack of a crop hitting flesh although not his own. Caramel's leg or hand perhaps?

"Yes, this will do nicely."

The lightest feather touch of leather ran up his back and then down again, then around and across his stomach making it quiver as the light hair of his treasure trail was disturbed.

"The best part is the anticipation."

The sensation disappeared.

"Not knowing when or where it's going to strike. Say your safe word Lollipop so I know you know it."

Hotch fumbled in his mind to remember. "Red, Sir."

"Very good. Then we begin. Make sure you count, I'm going to start with ten, and I would hate to lose track."

The only warning was a whish of air and then a crack, solid and burning, across his upper back. It stung like a mother-fucker. It was glorious and exactly what he deserved.

"One."

Another fell, making him grunt slightly. Just above the first one. Hotch could swear they were perfectly parallel. He had failed, and now someone was finally making him pay for it.

"Two."

The third one hit his right butt cheek, sending zings of sensation through him. It hurt and shockingly a line of need went straight to his cock, hardening it.

"Three."

Now the left butt cheek was decorated and the sting increased. Caramel was increasing the strength he used with each swing. It was exactly what he wanted to pay penance, and to his dismay, his prick was enjoying the ride.

"Four."

The next one fell across his shoulders. The sting was getting intense. He wondered what the welts looked like. Had blood been drawn? His dick was achingly hard. What was wrong with him? Could he not even take his punishment correctly?

"Five."

He cried out with the sixth hit: a slap of leather across his lower back, just hugging the crack of his ass. He thought about what a failure he was and prayed this would help beat it out of him.

"S … Six."

A sheen of sweat coated Hotch, with drops rolling down his chest. His nipples had gotten hard at some point, and his shaft was defying gravity. Holy hell. No wonder people did this for sex. He tried to will his enjoyment to stop. It wouldn't be punishment if he was having fun, but his sensitized body betrayed him when the next hit fell just above the last.

"Seven."

Footsteps sounded, and Caramel spoke from in front of Hotch. "You should see your back. Seven lovely red welts. They look beautiful on you."

Hotch's chest puffed out. He liked hearing this, and he didn't know why. There was something compelling in Caramel's low gravelly voice. He wanted to please the man.

The smack hit unexpectedly across his chest, the loop snapping against one taut nipple. The pain was far more intense than that on his back. A grunt escaped him before speaking. "Eight."

The next one fell across his belly quickly.

He squeaked out, "Nine."

Silence filled the room. The anticipation grew inside him. When would Caramel strike? Where? Each of the previous nine welts throbbed in time with the beat of his heart. Not even the sound of a pin dropping could be heard. Had the Dom left without him knowing?

_Crack_.

The hit was on his inner thigh and the hardest one yet. Tears fell down his cheeks unchecked and his dick bobbed in need.

"Ten."

"You took that so well, especially for a first time. I shouldn't let you come now. Make that the ultimate punishment by making you wait for our next session. But, I don't know if there will be another. Will there?"

Hotch thought about that question for only a moment and knew he desperately wanted there to be another. He almost said so, but some deep instinct held the words in.

"Whatever you decide, Sir."

"Excellent answer. Yes, I would enjoy another session very much. Always call half an hour before your scheduled time to confirm because my schedule is somewhat … unpredictable."

Hotch's balls ached with unfulfilled need, but he didn't deserve relief. "Yes, Sir."

"Now, about coming. I've decided to reward you."

Before Hotch could speak, could say he wasn't worthy, he really only needed the pain, a hand was on him. Stroking him up and down, it didn't take much, a few pulls, and he was shooting. The orgasm came upon him so suddenly and seemed to come from his very soul. He had never exploded with such force, ever, certainly not with Hailey.

Carmel helped Hotch to his feet and brought him over to the bed. He had Hotch lay on his stomach which made Hotch's blood race. Was the man going to fuck him? Getting fucked was not something he had considered, but if that was the price for this service, he was willing to pay.

Instead, the man rolled him on his side and started rubbing him with some kind of cool liquid that soothed the welts. Then he felt a bottle at his lips and cool water dribbled into his mouth. He drank greedily.

Hotch started to relax. He could wait for what would come. Minutes passed in a restful silence.

"I'll leave my schedule at the desk. Book an appointment with me."

Hotch heard the door open and couldn't stop himself. "Wait."

"Yes, Lollipop? I don't normally follow orders."

"What about you … don't you want to … to come?" Hotch's neck and face heated as he offered, but he felt it was only fair.

"Not necessary. I can see by your body language, you don't really want that, and I enjoyed our time my way. I rarely have sex with subs. I need a connection before I do that. Good Night."

The door closed, and Hotch slumped on the bed. It had been the most amazing night of his life. He had gotten exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and not what he didn't. So why did he feel like he failed in the end. He vowed to come back and connect with this Dom.

**A/N**

**Just for the record, I'm a huge Glee fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are intrigued.**

**Maura Maud Jadeit asked a really good question that I wanted to answer. In my head, when each of them slips into the persona's of Caramel and Lollipop, even the way they talk sounds different. Reid becomes confident and seductive. (Picture that mental image.) Hotch becomes unsure and submissive. Plus the last thing either one of them would expect is to find the other here (much less in the roles they are playing) so it is easy for them to ignore any similarities.**

**Please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3

Spencer Reid arrived at the BAU almost relaxed. He had actually gotten some sleep.

It always worked, every time. Something about putting on the persona of Caramel just made him a different person. Someone who was calm, competent, powerful, and sexy, and nothing like his normal gawky, geeky self.

It had been even easier than usual to slip into Caramel last night, and he was pondering why. Was it the intense need to control something when he was powerless about the person he cared about?

Or was it the sub? The man had been beautiful, a strong, tall body, quivering with anticipation. Something about this sub just spoke to Spencer.

Or perhaps it was the blind fold? He knew he didn't need to overcome his almost emaciated appearance to prove his dominance.

And Caramel was dominant. No question about it. When he became Caramel, confidence oozed out of every pore.

He loved the name Caramel. It was so unexpected. First, people assumed it would be a girl. He loved to blow people's minds. It immediately put them off balance. Of course, occasionally he got a sub who, for a variety of reasons, didn't want a male Dom - a girl who had been mistreated or a man who truly didn't swing that way.

It was all fine. Spencer released them to find what they wanted―no harm, no foul.

At first, Spencer thought he was headed down that road last night. That would have sucked and left him even more frustrated because the moment he entered the room and looked at that fit body, Spencer knew he wanted to play with this sub.

He watched for the signs of a Sub who was not just the standard uncomfortable, but they never came. In fact, the man almost seemed to welcome his presence, and he had proceeded.

And what a glorious session, Lollipop had taken the blows like a pro. He had almost been tempted when Lollipop offered to get him off, but he couldn't. Not yet. He still had feelings for Hotch. For the first time, he wondered if a sub could make him forget his boss.

Those feelings were why he stopped going to the club in the first place. At first, he had several subs there, and they played to varying levels, but his feelings for Hotch made it impossible to be with anyone else. So, the place lost its appeal.

But now, now he had met a sub that had at least caught his eye. What amazing luck; maybe he could deal with his stress and get over his hopeless crush at the same time.

He had already checked. Lollipop had made another appointment for a week later.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hotch was walking to his office.

There was something in Hotch's stride, a lightness that hadn't been there the day before. His death glare had brightened a few shades. It made Spencer's spirits lift even more.

Perhaps Hotch had found his own solution.

CMCMCMCMCM

At first, Hotch's mind quieted. The pain on his back, chest, and ass was a soothing reminder that he admitted his faults and took responsibility, but they healed too quickly and left him wanting more.

He tried not to think too much about the man who had brought him the relief, Caramel. He didn't know who the Dom was, what he looked like, and yet he couldn't stop wondering, speculating. Was he tall and lean or short and fat? Strong? Blond, red, or brunet? Reid could tell him the odds of each, but he wasn't going to share this with his subordinate.

Only Rossi. Rossi had already noticed his sore ass and better attitude that morning. Damn the man. He told the veteran profiler enough of the story to get him to back off, but he knew Rossi figured out the rest.

Hell, Rossi had figured out he had a crush on Spencer Reid. How the fuck did the man do that? He had been so careful, but Rossi wasn't considered the best for nothing.

His friend was pure evil and said Hotch should go for it. Like that was ever going to be a good idea. Well now he was singing a different tune. He was happy Hotch had found … something. Hotch wasn't sure he approved of the something but he approved of the results.

Tonight he would do it again. He would go to the club, strip naked except his mask, and submit to whatever Caramel wanted.

CMCMCMCMCM

Like last time, the waiting was the worst part. His thighs hurt, and his feet tingled with pins and needles, but he stayed still. It would be worth it. Just considering the delicious pain his cock jumped up in anticipation. He was angry at himself. This wasn't for pleasure, but he couldn't control his reactions.

The door opened and the soft footsteps sounded in the room.

"Good evening, Lollipop. Tell me your safe word."

"Red, Sir."

"Excellent. Quick response, good memory, excellent." The Dom purred his words.

Hotch's face warmed under the mask as he flushed with pride. What was it about this man that made him want to pleasure him? Wait, had he just thought _pleasure_. Surely he meant _please_?

Hands grasped his. "Stand up."

He tried to stand gracefully, but his legs had stiffened, and he wobbled a bit. Shame ran through him, he should be stronger than this for Caramel.

He was led to the side and guided to lie down on a bench of some kind covered in a pad of foam and leather. The bench was at an angle, so his rear was stuck up, exposed. His groin was shifted just enough that his cock and balls hung down off the edge of the bench.

Caramel stretched his arms to the floor and he felt a cuff go around each wrist. He tested lightly, he could not lift his arms.

Next his legs were spread a bit wider and bound similarly.

"You look lovely like this, but your ass is a bit pale. I think it would be much better if it were more the shade of Rosa rugosa 'Foxi'. Shall I warm your bottom?"

Rosa rugosa 'Foxi'? It must be some kind of flower. Still, it was promised punishment. "Yes, Sir."

Hotch's breath had already quickened in anticipation of the sweet pain.

After a few moments he felt a smooth flat surface running down his back and over the cheeks of his ass and then around.

"It's a wooden paddle. It will do the job nicely. I think twenty."

The rubbing continued down one leg then the other.

The paddle was replaced by a hand on his left butt cheek, messaging and caressing. Hotch wanted the caress to stop. He wasn't worthy of any love or tenderness. Then, the hand moved and moments later he felt the hard slap as he heard the echoing smack on the same cheek. This was no playful hit; this hurt, and he grunted from the impact. This was what was his due, but the sting sent tendrils of sensation through him, right to his cock, making it stick down farther.

A moment passed before Caramel spoke. "You didn't count. I'll have to start over." His voice was filled with displeasure.

Hotch felt a strange disappointment. He wanted the pain. An extra smack was what he deserved. But somehow, he wanted to please the Dom, and he had no idea why.

" . Three." Hotch made sure to count as each hit landed on his stinging backside. His cock started to throb in time with the pulsing pain in his ass. After each hit, Caramel massaged the sore spot briefly, but it was really more of a caress.

By the tenth hit, Hotch started crying out from the pain. His eyes leaked unwanted tears. He deserved this pain; he should take it like a man.

"It's okay, Lollipop. Let the feelings out. I know you want to be punished. To pay the price, this is part of that. Let it all go and flow out of you. You aren't in control here. I am. I will give you what you need."

Hotch soaked up the attention, the caring. He could let go here. Caramel had said so.

The time between hits increased as the caresses grew more intimate, almost loving. At hit seventeen Hotch started to wonder if he would safe-word but vowed to hold on.

At Eighteen, he started really balling and yelling, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. I know you're sorry. Two more and we can be done."

The next smack was the worst one yet. His ass was going to be more than red. It would be black and blue, possibly swollen. "Nineteen."

The last smack was horrible. Hotch screamed "Twenty." The tears running down his face and dripping out of the mask. "I was useless. I failed. I deserve this. All of it."

"Yes, you failed. You have taken your punishment."

The tears streamed and raged for many minutes, while Caramel stroked his back rhythmically. Then Hotch started to sniffle and calm. A sense of peace started to permeate him. It had been the kind of cleansing cry, he never allowed himself. He always had to be strong for his team and his son.

"Now, it's time to move to the next stage. To move on. You do deserve all of this. Including …"

The warm wet tongue stroked his balls, back and forth. Through all the pain, all the tears, his cock had remained hard and wanting. Now that tongue moved down to the tip of his cock and Hotch moaned in a whole different way. His cock resonated in harmony with his sore ass.

The mouth enveloped him, making him jerk against the restraints that held him in place. Caramel rhythmically bobbed his head up and down on Hotch's prick while his fingers tickled Hotch's balls.

"Oh, God."

The tongue licked at his slit and then ran along the underside of his cock head as the mouth continued to bob. Hotch's hips started to thrust as much as they could while tied to the bench. It didn't take long before Caramel pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, just as Hotch exploded, shooting forth thick jets of cum.

Hotch must have passed out for a moment from the extreme pleasure because his arms and legs were free, and he was being helped to stand. Caramel led him over to the bed and helped him laydown on his side.

After a few moments, the bed dipped and Caramel crawled on behind him. Something cool was on the Dom's hand, rubbing his ass, soothing the pain.

Then, Caramel was spooned up behind him. Holding him. It was strange to be held like this but oh so wonderful. He felt safe and protected and … important, worthy.

Caramel's hand stroked his back. "Good. You did so well, Lollipop. You really are something, amazing. You're a natural at this. You took all I had. I'm so proud."

Hotch dozed under the care and attention of the Dom. His Dom.

Caramel stayed until Hotch was able to move on his own and drink some water. Then he said, "I'll let them know my schedule if you want to meet again." And Hotch heard him slip out the door.

He removed the mask, dressed, and headed for home. He practically fell into bed and slept a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day, he had awoken feeling oddly refreshed and at peace. He almost had a spring in his step. He said it was because he had taken the punishment he deserved.

But, one line kept running through his head, over and over. Caramel had said, "I'm so proud."

How could he already be craving the praise of a man he had just met? A man whose real name and face were hidden? But there was something about Caramel that was familiar and reassuring. Something that was so compelling.

He felt wanted, safe, and comforted. Like maybe he could move on from what he had done and what he failed to do.

Sitting at work was excruciating, but that just made him smile. Spencer had actually grinned back at him, and Morgan had looked stunned.

In a quiet moment, Hotch called the club and made another appointment. He had been too strung out to do it the night before.

His need for pain to repent was lessening, but it was being replaced by a new need: To "see" Caramel.

He considered his hopeless crush on his young subordinate. Maybe this was better. He could never imagine Spencer dominating him and perhaps that's what he really needed.

Once again, Caramel had asked nothing of him in return and Hotch was frustrated. He wanted to give to Caramel, to be worthy to make the Dom feel good. He vowed to do everything he could to be perfect at his next appointment.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer replayed the scene from the night before in his mind. Lollipop was an extraordinary sub. Spencer was sure he had never played with someone so … appealing.

He had not held back with those final hits. Lollipop seemed to need to have the worst. He wondered what awful thing the man had done that he felt such intense guilt and need to suffer. He wanted to ask, but the fact that he wasn't even allowed to see the man's face told him the guilt was too private.

He hated flying blind. If he knew the specifics, he could tailor the session to help the man process. Based on his read of the man's questionnaire and his body language throughout the session, the profiler in Spencer was sure of one thing. Whatever Lollipop had done had not been his fault, and that's why he was not being held accountable by others.

He had checked when he got home, Lollipop had left without making an appointment, and Spencer had been devastated. He had looked forward to more play time with this one. Chuck at the desk asked if he wanted another sub, and he declined. He hoped this meant Lollipop felt he had paid the price and was ready to move on.

But, the call had come this morning. He had another appointment.

He tried to analyze why he was so drawn to this sub. Was it his body which was stellar in spite of some healed scars? Or perhaps the way he seemed so earnest about seeking forgiveness.

Spencer remembered his feelings for Hotch, and they seemed a little more manageable now. At last, maybe he had found someone to replace the hopeless crush in his heart.

Hotch seemed to be doing better too. Reid wondered if he had met someone. For the first time, he could consider Hotch with another without it tearing him up inside. This was progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. It was really fun to write.**

**Please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 4

Spencer's heart thumped in wild anticipation. In just a few minutes he would see Lollipop. His Lollipop. Spencer realized how illogical it was to think of the man as his, but he was starting to want this to be true.

He had dressed with care as he always did when he went to the club. At Bound, he was a popular and sought after Dom, not an overly intelligent geek who was emaciated and gawky. He needed to maintain the image, even if his sub would never see.

The blue jeans he wore looked painted on and were surrounded by tight black leather chaps. These were well complimented by the black leather gambler's vest he wore with no shirt under it. He smiled. Everyone at work teased him about his vests. They had no idea that it was his inside joke that he thought of this vest as he put those on.

Slipping on simple black leather shoes to blend with the chaps and keep him light on his feet, Spencer completed the outfit with black fingerless leather gloves, although he knew he would remove them before the session began. He wanted to touch Lollipop with his own flesh.

He put on a long grey wool overcoat before leaving his apartment, ensuring the buttons were all fastened. He would not risk being seen in his Dom outfit if Morgan or JJ dropped by.

When he arrived at the club, he walked through the main room, immune to the bodies writhing on the dance floor, or the scenes of fetish torture being carried out around him. His mind was on one thing, the coming session with Lollipop.

He checked in at the desk and learned that his sub was waiting for him, prompt. Reid smiled. Lollipop was everything he had ever dreamed of in a sub. He found himself yearning for more but reminded himself that all of this was within bounds set by the sub. For all he knew, this would be their last session. His control was all an illusion. The only control he really had was that which Lollipop ceded to him.

Just outside the door of the playroom they had been assigned, he took several deep breaths, finding his calm center, and slipping into the Caramel persona. He entered the room, walking lightly, in control.

His first sight of Lollipop always took his breath away. Lightly muscled broad shoulders, a strong back, and perfect obedience, the man knelt, waiting.

He fought the urge to circle the man and just admire him and headed for the wall where the "toys" were hung.

He had been fascinated that day by Hotch's belt. It had clearly been new and made of fine leather. He wondered why Hotch had bought such a belt. It seemed out of character for the man. Not that he didn't buy nice clothes, he dressed well, but there was something indulgent about this purchase. Clearly Hotch was feeling better and had treated himself. It was rare that Hotch did something for himself. Or perhaps it had been a gift from someone special.

Reid felt that familiar pang. He was glad Hotch was working through his loss. The pang was that he had no part in it. So the belt hanging from the wall drew him and he lifted it. He couldn't help Hotch, but he could help Lollipop.

Okay, so technically it wasn't a belt. It was a cowhide razor strop with a diamond shape cut out of it. But that was a detail.

"How are you feeling today, Lollipop?"

"Sir?"

Reid smiled at the confusion that filled Lollipop's tone and the way his head tilted forward. Reid could almost imagine, his eyebrows lifting. Based on the man's body hair, they would be a dark brown. "We've had two sessions together, I wish to check in. Have they helped?"

A pleased sigh escaped the sub. "Yes, Sir. They have."

"Good. Do you still need to be punished for your guilt?"

The pause surprised Spencer.

The words that came out were hesitant. "Would it be wrong of me to say yes and no?"

"Sir." Reid barked, cognizant of his role here.

"Would it be wrong of me to say yes and no, Sir."

Reid lifted his chin as he studied Lollipop. This sub was full of surprises. "That depends. Explain."

"I still feel due some punishment, Sir"

Another pause.

Reid's breathing sped up. He tried to calm himself and not read too much into it. "But?"

"That's not the only reason I came, Sir." The voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Why did you come?" Reid held his breath, waiting.

"To be punished by you, Sir. Only You."

A spark of heat, of need, shot through Reid before he considered the other interpretations of the sub's words. "Punished just for your guilt?"

"No, Sir. Also for the pleasure of …"

Spencer counted to twenty to ensure he did not cut his sub off. When it became clear that the man could not answer, he spoke. "You don't have the words. I will help. You enjoy being dominated."

"By you, Sir."

Spencer sucked in a sharp breath. "Only me?"

"Yes, Sir." Lollipop's head fell forward. He whispered, "Is that wrong, Sir?

_Mine. _"It's quick, but I feel it, too."

"Sir?"

"Speak."

"Sir, can we make this a regular meeting?" It had been a long time since Reid had a sub devoted to him like this, and one that he wanted in return.

But the logistics were complicated. He could be called away on a case. So, he considered how best to answer.

"Yes, but you must always check in first. I sometimes have to work unexpectedly. If I cancel a session, it's not you but that. Promise you will remember."

"Yes, Sir. I travel. I may have to do the same, Sir." Lollipop's body drooped. "Is it … is it all right?"

A grin grew on Reid's face. His Lollipop wanted to please him. He made his voice gentle. "Of course, your outside life is important. Just call in and let me know."

"Thank you, Sir."

From Lollipop's body language, Reid determined that he had nothing more to say.

"A new toy tonight. A strop. I think you will find it most amusing. I think ten should be sufficient."

Spencer rubbed the leather all up and down Lollipop's back, and shoulders. Part of him wished he was caressing the sub, skin-on-skin, but that wasn't his place here. So he used the strop. He rubbed it across each nipple and watched as they grew taut with need and his sub's cock plumped as he knelt.

Reid stopped now to admire the man's full, thick, hard length. The man had an impressive package: a thick prick with two ripe balls beneath. It had been a pleasure to suck. He wondered what it would be like to have that inside him and shook his head. He didn't have sex with subs. Not anymore. This was for tension release. He was waiting to find the right person so that the sex had meaning. Not to mention the fact that he only saw Lollipop in scenes. A Dom like Caramel would never allow a sub to top him in a scene.

That was another reason to wait until there was a real connection, so he and his partner had something both in and outside of the scene.

He lifted the strop over his head and behind, chose the spot on the man's back, calculated the perfect angle to make an aesthetically pleasing stripe, and let fly with the belt. A satisfying crack sounded followed by a grunt from the sub.

Reid watched as the replica of the strop turned red along Lolli's back with the diamond shape cut out white in relief.

"One."

Reid smiled; Lollipop had remembered to count.

He waited a moment before letting fly with another strike, one inch above the first and perfectly parallel.

"Two."

The slashes fell and Lollipop counted. Soon his back was covered in ten evenly spaced parallel stripes. Reid admired his handiwork and how beautiful the man looked.

"You have done well, Lollipop. I would grant you a boon. What would you like?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lollipop responded, "I … I want to suck you off, Sir."

It was not what Reid had expected. He had meant that his sub could choose how he was pleasured. Still he had asked and the truth was, he was hard as a rock. Maybe he could have something with Lollipop. He couldn't make love to Lollipop. Not yet. He didn't know him. But, there was something about the man that just drew him, like he recognized his mate in the man.

He almost scoffed at the thought. He didn't believe in such things. Still, his mouth moved before he could logic himself out. "Granted."

Reid moved in front of the kneeling sub. He was the perfect height for this. He slowly unzipped his jeans and moved his briefs aside freeing his erection.

He was conscious that he needed to continue his Dom persona. "Hands behind your back, Lollipop. You will take what I give." He nudged the head of his cock against Lollipop's mouth, and the man opened allowing him to slip inside.

The warm, wet, willing mouth felt like heaven as Reid thrust his aroused prick forward and in. Tempted to thrust to the back of his sub's throat, he held himself in control, he didn't want to cause real harm or make the man gag. Spencer was positive the man had never given a blow job before.

As he started to get a steady rhythm, he could feel that Lollipop was not content to be passive. The man's tongue swirled around the head of his shaft and then slipped to the sensitive spot on the underside. Every time the sub did that, his steady motion jerked from the pleasure.

A moan escaped him. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone. It had been even longer since he allowed this kind of intimacy with a sub. His sub, Lollipop, wanted to take this to the next level. No longer an ad hoc meeting that may end at any time, they would meet regularly. Damn if that didn't make this even hotter: knowing there would be other nights.

"Touch yourself, Lollipop. I want you to come with me." His balls drew up tight against his body as the orgasm washed through him. "I'm going to come. You can pull off and come with me."

But Lollipop didn't pull off. He redoubled his efforts; his tongue going wild. Reid shot his eyes rolling back, his come filling the sub's mouth.

He stood for a moment, panting, coming down from the pleasure, noticing the wet spot on the floor where Lollipop had found his release. He pulled out of the man's mouth and helped him to stand, leading him to the bed.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch savored the taste of Caramel's pleasure in his mouth as the Dom helped him stand and led him. Euphoria filled him like none he had ever experienced. He was flying from the strikes from the belt, the endorphins, the knowledge that he had been worthy to pleasure Caramel, and that this would continue, become a regular thing.

Caramel helped him to lay face down on the bed and after a few moments, rubbed some kind of soothing cream over each of the stinging lines on his back. Caramel's touch was so gentle and thorough. Not a spot was missed. Each individual millimeter of skin was lavished with love, attention, and care.

Hotch was coming to crave this part of the routine, this after-attention, as much or more than the pain. These quiet moments with the Dom. Carmel gave Hotch some water to drink and then stretched out alongside him and rubbed up and down his arms with the tips of his fingers. The tips seemed small and fine. What would his hands look like? Would his fingers be long or short? Somehow, he imagined they were long and dexterous.

The soothing rubbing, the warm room, and Caramel's presence all combined to make Hotch feel safe and cared for in a way he never had before. He dozed as he came down from the endorphin rush the scene had brought. Just as his eyes closed he found himself wondering how it would feel to bring Caramel home, to his bed, and sleep next to the man. More importantly how would it feel to wake up beside him?

After a while, Caramel woke him gently saying he had to leave and ensured he would not be driving home. Hotch assured him that he had taken a taxi.

The Dom pressed his lips gently to Hotch's in the most intimate kiss Hotch had ever experienced. "Until next time."

Then Caramel was gone, and Hotch was alone to dress and find his way home.

CMCMCMCMCM

For the first time in years, Reid could look at Hotch without feeling intense dissatisfaction due to the impossibility of a relationship. Plus, Hotch seemed to have become more comfortable in his own skin recently. Reid wished him well; he still loved the man, but he had found someone new to fill his thoughts.

Lollipop. They had several sessions under their belts so to speak, and the bond was just growing deeper. He could swear the sub felt it, too. They spoke little, but actions spoke volumes. The sexual stimulation and pleasure he had received from Lollipop had been deeply satisfying on multiple levels. So much so that it almost scared him.

He started to want more. He wanted to break the hard limit and see the man under the mask, maybe even have a real conversation, and find out if they were as compatible in the real word as they were in a scene.

If they were, Reid was sure he could fall in love with the man.

Somehow, in spite of the hard limit, Reid felt Lollipop was attainable in a way Hotch never would be. That alone made spending efforts on Lollipop the correct use of his time.

He found himself anticipating their sessions more and more, planning new and exciting ways to stimulate the sub and Lolli had taken it all with great excitement, if anything asking for more.

It was time to take it to the next level. Somehow, Reid sensed that Lolli had never been with a man before. He was an ass virgin. So he had saved that until he was sure the sub was ready to take that step. The time had come. He would pop Lollipop's cherry, and he could hardly wait.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch sat at his desk lost in thought. He was glad the door was closed because he was getting hard just thinking about his latest session with Caramel. The Dom was endlessly inventive in inflicting pain that brought unbelievable pleasure.

But he couldn't help but wonder why the man hadn't fucked him. After, he had crossed the line and asked for the relationship to become sexual, he had been sure that wasn't far behind, and it made him nervous. He had never done that with a man. He had imagined fucking Reid but being the bottom in the relationship had never entered his thoughts.

Now, it was all he could think about. He wanted to give his ass to Caramel, wanted it more than anything. He thought about it, dreamed about it, and jacked off while imagining it.

In the last session, for a brief moment, he thought it was going to happen, and then Caramel's cock had been at his mouth, again. He tried to hide his disappointment but somehow he thought the Dom knew. Caramel seemed to read him like an open book. It was almost disconcerting except without fail the Dom used the knowledge to help him.

He was finally moving on. He would always regret what had happened with Hailey and wish things had been different. That he had gotten there in time. But, that was not changeable. He was alive and had a son to raise. They would go on.

He looked at his watch. Four hours until he met with Caramel and was taken on another ride to bliss.

Hotch looked up to see JJ at his office door looking serious.

"We have a case."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to write.. You know a case had to get in the way sometime. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter5

_Shit!_

Reid headed for his desk. Hotch had just muttered the pronouncement, "Wheels up in thirty."

_Not fair. Not fair. Not fair._

Reid grabbed his go bag and yanked his cell phone out of his pocket heading for a private corner. He dialed the number for Bound and waited for them to pick up. "It's Caramel. I have to cancel tonight. Let Lollipop know." The words came out in an irritated growl.

Spencer listened for confirmation that it would be done and was surprised by the response. "Actually I was just dialing your number. He called and cancelled too. Said he's sorry, and he'd see you next week."

"Oh, weird. Thanks."

As Reid tapped the off button his mind started to calculate the odds that they both would have to cancel at the same time.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid looked through the case file as the plane taxied and took off.

Morgan turned to him. "Reid, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're tapping your foot and bouncing around like you have ants in your pants."

"I'm fine." Reid ducked his head and mumbled, "Just, bad timing."

"Hot date?"

"Physics lecture. Professor Grizzmore from Cal Tech is in town giving a lecture on his new theory in Condensed Matter." Reid always kept track of this sort of thing for just this purpose.

"You're a wild man." Morgan chuckled.

"What were you doing tonight?"

"Probably gym and a quiet night."

The team gathered around the table on the plane with a lap top open and Garcia's sparkling face beginning the briefing.

"You are winging your way to Cleveland, Ohio. Three victims have been found. Each appears to have been … ewwww … tortured using electricity. Multiple shocks," Garcia said.

"Garcia, are the shocks cause of death," Hotch asked.

"Yes, they are fearless leader."

Reid spoke up, "Look at the bodies; the victims were restrained with some kind of cuff around their wrists and ankles. You can see anti-mortem bruising as if they struggled." A picture formed in Reid's mind. Lollipop cuffed and face-down on the bed while Reid had struck him with a tarse. A shiver of nausea passed through him. How was he better than this unsub?

He reminded himself that consent was the difference. What he and Lollipop did was by choice between two consenting adults for pleasure. The wounds were never severe, and both men enjoyed themselves.

"Reid? Reid?"

Reid looked up and tried to focus on the here and now and the smirking face of his best friend.

"What's that big ole brain of yours considering?" Morgan knew him too well.

"Um," _Busted. _"I was wondering if the victim was in a chair or lying down, but you can't tell that from this report."

JJ asked, "Is that significant?"

_Probably not, except for my sanity. _"I don't know."

The conversation swirled around him as the team theorized about the unsub. Reid tried to keep his attention on the case, but soon was distracted by Hotch. Hotch normally participated more in the conversation, but today he looked grim and withdrawn. Almost like disappointment. Had the man had a date?

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch watched his team discuss the case on the plane. It was always a pleasure to see how their minds worked together. He made a mental note to check in on Reid. He seemed withdrawn, and Morgan was worried.

Right now he was dealing with his own issues. He hoped Caramel would not think the wrong thing when he cancelled. He had warned his Dom this might happen. He hated to disappoint the man in any way. Pleasing him had become his favorite obsession. That, and wondering what he looked like. Wondering how it would be to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him.

He had more than a few fantasies where Caramel ordered him to remove his mask, and he complied. But he knew that would not happen. Caramel would never violate his hard limits.

The whole situation was bizarre and almost hopeless. For all he knew, Caramel was old, fat, and unattractive. But that wouldn't matter, he realized. He didn't care what Caramel looked like. He just felt so connected to him.

Truth be told, he knew the man wasn't fat. Just the opposite, impossibly lean. Caramel pressed himself against Hotch in bed at the end of the sessions and caressed him as he came back to earth from the flights of pleasure at his Dom's hands. He felt the flat stomach pressed against his back and the long lean fingers. No, Caramel was not fat.

But, that didn't mean they had one iota of anything with which to build more than a sexual relationship. For all Hotch knew he was an accountant or some politico. God forbid he be a member of the press.

However, Hotch couldn't help dreaming. Maybe there was a chance for them.

CMCMCMCMCM

Five days and two more victims passed before the unsub was caught. Hotch was exhausted as he pulled himself onto the plane. He had to wait two more days before he could see Caramel again. He toyed with calling and seeing if the Dom could be located for a session when he returned home, but it seemed wrong to assume the man was at his beck and call. The opposite should be true.

He submitted to Caramel. That was the natural order, and much to Hotch's surprise, it gave him peace.

Besides, he should go home and sleep, even though he knew he would be restless. They had not arrived in time for the fifth victim. Seeing the woman, cuffed to the chair, electrical burns all over her body and the stench of burning flesh had made him nauseous. He was eager to purge the memory from his mind. Have it whipped out of him.

His pocket buzzed and jumped. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. The number for Bound came up on the screen. He stood and moved to the rest room, the only privacy on the plane, passing Reid in the aisle, walking back to his seat.

"Hotchner."

"Caramel wants to know if you can be at his service tonight in about two hours."

Hotch glanced at his watch. They should be landing soon. He could make that. His heart lit up. He would see his Dom tonight.

"I'll be there."

As Hotch made his way back to his seat, he saw Reid pull his cell phone out of his pocket and grin at it. Hotch wondered what had made the young profiler so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are fantastic. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I wrote a BLOG post over on TUMBLR about writing this story if you want to know a bit about where it came from.**

**kathrynsparrow.**

**tumblr **

**.com (/) post/48799708207/writing-caramels-lollipop**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

**On to the next chapter. **

**Please review. **

Chapter 6

Hotch's exhaustion was forgotten as he walked into Bound. He had almost gotten used to walking through the main room where bodies undulated, some dancing, others being whipped. He understood a little better now the sublime feeling some of these people found at this place even though the exhibitionism part still confused him.

A young woman touched his arm then ducked her head, not meeting his eyes. "Will you whip me?"

"Sorry, no."

It wasn't the first time someone had assumed he was a Dom and was looking to submit to him, but he had no interest in any of that. He needed to be the one submitting, and only one Dom would do.

He found his way to the back area and was led to the room he was assigned for the night. Anticipation filled him as he stripped, put on his mask, and knelt to await Caramel's pleasure.

Hotch's breath caught as he heard the air whoosh from the door opening.

"I'm pleased you came tonight, Lolli."

Hotch wanted to speak, wanted to thank his Dom for asking, but he had not been asked a question.

"I've missed you."

_I've missed you, too. _

"I have something very special planned for tonight. Does that please you?"

_Finally, a question. _"Being here with you pleases me, Sir."

"Very good. Let's begin."

Caramel helped Hotch stand and move over to the left. He lifted one of Hotch's arms in the air, to the right side, and placed a cuff around it. Then he placed the left arm so that his arms were in a vee shape. His legs were spread and cuffed as well. Hotch was pretty sure this was the X he saw on the wall that he was now bound to.

Hotch heard light footsteps and then some scuffling followed by a loud crack that made Hotch flinch as his cock hardened. It was some kind of whip.

Then, the sensation of leather sliding across his back made him shiver.

"This is a particularly harsh pain. I don't wish you overly damaged. I think two should do it."

Hotch toyed with not counting so that he could get more of the pain, until the first strike hit. The whip bit into his back, like a snake striking, harsh and deep. Tears leaped to his eyes as a grunt escaped him.

"One."

The second shot was just above the first and snapped across his skin, raising a red welt he was sure, as it brought tears to his eyes.

"Two."

"Very good, you always take whatever I give you. Do you remember your safe word, Lolli?"

"Red, Sir." Hotch wondered why Caramel would remind him of his safe word after the whipping. There must be more. Hotch's prick throbbed in anticipation.

"I have one more thing planned tonight and wanted to make sure you had your word."

Hotch's breathing quickened. What else could the Dom have planned? Whatever it was he was sure it would be exciting.

He heard the light footsteps approach and then a snap followed by a cool sensation of liquid dripping down the crease between his buttocks. He shivered. Then something, a finger? Pressed against his opening.

"Am I right in assuming you've never had anyone in here before?" Carmel asked continuing to probe his entrance, sending tingles through his body.

"No, Sir. I have not."

"I am planning to remedy that tonight. Any objections?"

"No, Sir. Please…"

Caramel's finger pushed in. "Relax. This is going to be much easier if you relax. Sometimes you may want a little pain with your pleasure, but tonight this is about introducing you to a new world of sensation." The finger pushed passed the ring of guardian muscle and started to stroke in and out.

Carmel added a second finger, and Hotch hissed from the burn caused by the stretch, but then Caramel did something with his fingers.

"Holy shit."

"That's your prostate, little Lolli. Does it feel good?"

"Fuckin' amazing, Sir. More, please."

"You shall have it."

Caramel added a third finger, spreading them, stretching Hotch inside. Then, all three were withdrawn. Hotch whimpered at the loss.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know what you need."

A rip, the snap of rubber, and a presence was nudging at Hotch's entrance. He knew that presence. It had been in his mouth many times. Hotch started to pant in eager anticipation.

Caramel pushed forward an inch and stopped, an inch and stopped, allowing Hotch time to adjust to the increasing intrusion. He marveled at the Dom's gentleness. The man could cause him the most exquisite pain and then dote on him like he was … beloved. Intense feelings of love swelled up inside. He wished he could reach behind for the man, but his arms with tethered.

When Caramel's hips were flush against Hotch, his balls pressing the sub's ass, he waited once more.

"Ready?"

This was it. Carmel was finally fucking him. His passage was stretched to the limit from his Dom's thick length, but he wanted more. "Yes, Sir."

Caramel started to move in and out, slowly, and then with increasing speed until his hips started to snap against Hotch.

Hotch threw his head back resting it on Caramel's shoulder as the man started pounding into him, hitting that spot inside that brought such extreme pleasure. He wanted to cry out, _more_, and scream _Caramel, _but he settled for moans as pleasure zinged through his body and ended at his aching cock.

"You're so tight, my precious Lollipop. Look at the way you take me inside you. It's like we were made to fit together this way."

Hotch tried to thrust back onto the Dom with what little leverage he had. After a few thrusts Caramel nailed his prostate directly in just the right way. Hotch screamed as he shot.

Caramel thrust a few more times, grunted, and then stilled, filling the condom.

Caramel untied him and moved him over to the bed laying him on his stomach and tending to the whip marks. The soothing cream he applied and the after-effects of the intense orgasm soon had Hotch dozing. He wished he could take Caramel in his arms, sleep all night, and wake up with the man in the morning.

He settled for a light snooze nestled against the man. When he woke, Caramel gave him some water and then kissed him lightly on the lips before he disappeared.

Hotch took his time dressing. All he could think about was how much more he wanted to get to know Caramel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys make my day! **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

**Let's see what you think of this next chapter. **

**Please review. **

Chapter 7

The weeks passed and whenever Hotch was in town, he would have appointments with Caramel. He started dreaming about the man, when they weren't together. He never imagined a face. In fact, sometimes he dreamed that Caramel was behind him, and he would turn around and no one was there, or worse, it was one of his team members, well, really just Reid. He had hoped this thing with Caramel would replace the impossible longing. Sometimes it seemed to, but the dreams were disconcerting. At least it wasn't Rossi or JJ in the dream that would have been bizarre.

He realized that he needed to take another step with Caramel. Something inside him told him he needed to take a chance and show Caramel his face so he could see the other's in return. But he didn't know how to ask for the privilege and another week would go by.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer whistled as he walked into the club. For the first time in a long time, he felt content, even happy. Tonight he would see his sub, Lollipop. He longed to learn more about the man, to see his face, but that was a hard limit, and Reid would never cross it.

However, tonight, if Lolli performed as he always did, Reid planned to grant him a wish. He wondered what the Sub would ask for and hoped it was something that would give him more insight into the man.

He dressed with care for the appointment as he usually did. He smiled at the ridiculousness of it. He knew the man couldn't see him or what he was wearing, but it didn't stop him. He knew what he looked like, and his Lollipop deserved his best efforts.

He wore form fitting leather pants and a matching leather jacket with a chain holding the two sides close together, but an inch of flesh peaked out. He decided to wear black leather boots that made a satisfying clomping sound as he walked. He wondered if Lolli would notice the change.

He walked through the club so focused on his goal, that he barely noticed the longing looks from several subs and the jealous looks from a few Doms. He never understood that. He was hardly the most Dominant looking man in the room or the most attractive. Put clothes on a pig (or leather on a geek) and he was still a pig (well, geek.) But he knew his reputation. His encyclopedic knowledge of BDSM combined with a creative mind and an elusiveness had made him one of the most sought after Doms. He wondered if he chose more subs how soon that reputation would vanish. He was sure the biggest allure was that he was unattainable by others.

His decision months ago to take on an untried newbie at the last minute to satisfy his frustration with Hotch's situation had proved to be perfect serendipity.

He opened the door and schooled his steps to be a measured clomp. He could tell Lollipop noticed the difference by the twitch of his shoulder.

"Good Evening, Lollipop."

Yes, a slight relaxing of the muscle. His sub had been nervous some other Dom had arrived. He decided to keep the sub off balance and walked around the room a bit, the rhythmic stomp filling the space.

Then he approached Lollipop.

"Stand up, hands above the head."

Reid smiled as Lolli wordlessly complied. He strapped the man's hands in chains hanging from the ceiling. Then kicked his legs apart and enclosed them in cuffs that were bolted to the floor.

He admired the tight ass and muscled back. The man was a work of art to look at. Even with the scars on his lightly furred torso. He longed to trace them with his tongue but decided to carry on with the session he planned.

He walked to the wall and grabbed a wispy rattan cane.

"You're in for a treat tonight. I went through quite intensive training to learn how to use this device properly." Spencer swung it through the air to make a whishing sound.

He took the cane and rubbed it along Lolli's back and buttocks in long, smooth strokes. Down the back of his legs and then up the front and across his stomach. Lightly across first one nipple then the other until they rose in taut peaks and Lolli's cock stood to attention.

Then he circled around behind his sub. "We'll do five today."

He moved his arm into position, flicked with his wrist, and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath followed by a groan. He took a moment to admire the U-shaped mark that appeared.

"One."

He prepared again, made sure he was a few inches off from the last strike, and struck.

Another sharp intake of breath, another grunt of pain.

As he continued the blows, he was careful not to cross the other stripes.

"Five."

Pride bloomed in Reid's chest. This was the most perfect, most amazing sub he had ever encountered. He was everything Spencer had ever desired from a submissive.

Spencer unhooked the cuffs, gently massaging circulation back into Lolli's arms. Then, he walked in front of the man.

"I am pleased. You have taken all I have given, tonight and previous. I believe you deserve a reward. Name it and it's yours."

Spencer held his breath watching Lolli. What would the man choose? Would it be more punishment? Some kind of sex?

"I … I want to see your face. I want to take off the mask, if it's okay, Sir."

Joy bloomed inside of Spencer. He hadn't imagined what had been growing here, between him and the sub. They both wanted to take another step towards one another.

"Of course, Lollipop. That would please me more than you could know."

Spencer watched as Lollipop's chest puffed out. His sub liked to please him. "Shall I assist with the straps."

"Yes, please Sir."

Lolli ducked his head while Spencer helped with the buckle holding the mask in place. Lollipop's shaking hands matched his own.

As the mask was lifted Spencer caught a hint of deep brown hair, neatly trimmed although mussed from the mask before he was face-to-face with his perfect sub.

Shock was not a strong enough word to describe Spencer's emotions as he instead came face-to-face with Aaron Hotchner.

"Oh, Shit! Hotch. What?" Utter panic swept through Spencer. Part of his brain gave a litany of all the inappropriate things he had done with and to his boss, a man he was in love with and could not be. Another part was completely panicked. Both parts were certain of one thing. This would not end well. Fight or flight took over and Spencer Reid, the most sought after Dom at Bound, ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I love reading what you all think! **

**The cat's out of the bag, so to speak. Reid didn't seem happy. I wonder what he'll do.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 8

Hotch dropped his head as he felt Caramel's hands on the buckle to the mask, pulling the strap back. His heart raced with anticipation. As the mask slid free, he blinked from the introduction of light to see a long lean body in front of him; a leather jacket was open at the front revealing a thin, light brown treasure trail leading to black leather pants.

He started lifting his head, eager to see Caramel's face when he heard the pronouncement.

"Oh, Shit! Hotch. What?"

Spencer Reid. Caramel was Spencer Reid. His subordinate, his friend, and the man he had been trying not to think about, was Caramel. He would have laughed with joy at discovering that the man he always thought he could love was the man he'd been coming to crave. But then, Spencer bolted out of the room.

His back stung and throbbed where the cane had striped him. No gentle aftercare this time. He didn't know where the stuff was that Reid used even if he could reach the places on his back.

But that wasn't his main concern. Spencer. Caramel. Whoever, he needed to talk to Spencer. They needed to discuss this.

The door opened and Hotch turned expecting to see Spencer, but it was Chuck from the desk.

"Caramel asked me to help you with after care. He said to tell you all future appointments were cancelled and don't ask for any more."

Hotch frowned, and Chuck took a step back.

_Shit, it must be my unsub look. _Hotch shook his head to clear his expression. "Thanks." He headed straight for the cabinet with his clothes. There was no way he was standing there naked in front of this innocent looking boy-man. He slipped on his briefs and pants so the man could help with his back.

Chuck went to a cabinet and got a container of some cream that was cool and somewhat soothing when applied to the welts.

"Jeeze, no one can swing a cane like Caramel. What did you do to piss him off? I've never seen him look so frazzled."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Spencer was gone. Caramel was gone. A cloud descended over Hotch's mind. He couldn't go back to life without Caramel. Suddenly all the pieces fit into place in his mind. The strange trust he had felt immediately, the attraction, all of it. Something in him recognized Spencer and would not admit it. It's why he could fall for the Dom.

Maybe he and Spencer could really have something, something amazing. They were so compatible. They had similar interests and goals and clearly amazing sexual chemistry.

The profiler in him kicked in, and he knew he was in trouble. Spencer had bolted. If Hotch didn't go after him, find him, he would keep running. There would be no chance for happiness, nothing. Hell, Reid would probably try to resign in the morning and get the hell away. Because Reid would believe he screwed up, and it was all his fault. Hotch would just be the victim in his eyes, the one that got duped because of his grief. He wouldn't believe Hotch could care about him because Spencer had those kinds of issues. _Shit._

Hotch asked Chuck to call his cab and finished dressing quickly, impatient to find Reid.

CMCMCMCMCM

The ride in the cab had been painful as the welts stung and burned. Normally, he was so blissed out after a session that the pain was almost pleasant, a reminder of shared pleasure. Not today. Today it was a symbol of panic and all that he could lose.

He wished the cab would go faster. He had to get to Reid. He tried Reid's cell again and got voicemail.

When the cab pulled up outside Spencer's apartment building Hotch went in and stood outside Reid's door and tried to compose himself.

He knocked and pounded. There was no movement inside that he could hear. He went outside and looked up at the windows. No light. Had Spencer not come home?

Dialing Morgan, he schooled his voice to keep it light and calm, acting as if he was just wondering if Morgan had seen Reid. He didn't need Morgan to panic and go off half-cocked. Morgan promised to call if Reid contacted him.

The same thing with JJ. She hadn't heard from Reid all night. Shit. Where had Reid gone? It was eleven o'clock at night. He tried Reid's cell again, voicemail.

Where would Reid go? Hotch sat with his back pressed against Spencer's door and jumped from the sting. He shifted around to lean sideways instead and prepared to wait for the man trying to think of anywhere else Reid might be.

But there was one thought that he kept coming back to that scared him with its plausibility. Where would Reid go to score Dilaudid?

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid left the club; his vision blurred from holding in tears. He would not break down yet, but soon. He hopped in his car and drove aimlessly until he knew it wasn't safe to drive anymore in his current mentally impaired state. He parked, got out, and started walking.

Hotch. Lollipop was Hotch. His boss, a straight man, the man he admired more than anyone and the one person he should never have. It was wrong. The man couldn't really care about him; he was straight.

_So why did he let me fuck him?_

But he knew, Hailey. None of this was about Caramel, it was about Hailey. No wonder Hotch had started to process. He had found an outlet for his guilt and a way to move on. The rest had all been in Reid's head.

The sex was payment for services rendered.

_How can I face him?_

Reid tried to see how to move forward from here. How could he be on the team knowing what he knew now? He was in love with Lollipop. He had already been in love with Hotch. The perfect person was right there before him but clearly out of his reach.

Spencer looked up, part of him shocked to discover the neighborhood he was in. Part of him not surprised. This was where he would go to buy Dilaudid. A few more blocks would see him at his dealer.

Was this all that was left, drugs and oblivion? There was nothing left to lose.

He couldn't stay with the team. Hell, he'd probably have to leave the FBI, anyways. He knew he could get jobs elsewhere, in academia, in some other branch of law enforcement. He had offers. But the team was his family.

Great, does that mean he screwed dad? But Hotch wasn't Dad. Maybe Rossi or Gideon once. Hotch wasn't even a brother, that was Morgan. JJ the big sister. Hotch was just the good friend and hot man he reported to. A groan escaped his lips.

Tonight he could shoot up, forget. Tomorrow he could give notice, and leave town.

The phone in Reid's pocket rang. For the first time that night, it wasn't Hotch's ring tone which had been going off periodically. He pulled it out and glanced down to see Morgan was calling. Why would he be calling this late? Had Hotch told him what happened?

The air around him thinned and his breathing quickened as Reid struggled to get enough oxygen, his stomach twisted. He had to know what Morgan knew. He jabbed the answer button with his finger and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Reid."

Schooling his voice to sound calm, although he doubted Morgan would be fooled, he answered, "Hey, Morgan."

"You okay man? Where are you?"

A shiver travelled down Reid's skin. "I'm just out walking."

"Where, I'll come get you."

"Why?" he squeaked.

"Hotch called. He said it was nothing, but he sounded all freaked."

Reid latched onto that quickly. "It is nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I … I gotta go." Reid punched the button on his phone to hang up, but instead of continuing down the road Reid made one last ditch effort to stop the needle, dialing the phone in his hand.

When his sponsor answered, Reid let out a long exhale. "It's me, Reid."

"What's going on?"

Reid looked down the road towards the next intersection. He was so close to his dealer. Tears dotted his eyes. "I screwed up tonight, bad."

"Did you use?"

He sniffed in, trying to hold back the tears. "Not yet. But … but I want to."

"Where are you?"

Trembling, Reid answered. "You know where. I'm close."

"Go to the coffee house. I'll be there in twenty. Are you going there?"

Reid started to walk away from his dealer and towards the coffee house. He knew exactly which one. This wasn't the first time his sponsor had told him to meet there.

"I'm heading there. Hurry. It's bad."

Reid arrived at the shop, ordered a coffee, and headed to a back table. Their usual table. His sponsor would be there soon.

He tried some relaxation techniques as he sipped the coffee and waited. He started listing the universities that had sought his services as a professor over the years. It was a long list and kept him calm. He forced himself do it in reverse alphabetical, and then by size of student population in order to distract himself.

He made it through five times before his sponsor arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you folks agree that I needed to address Dilaudid. After this chapter there is one more. **

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 9

Hotch snapped awake to the sound of footsteps in the hall, familiar footsteps that had started so many scenes although today they clomped. He looked up from his spot on the floor to see Reid approaching the door. "Reid."

Reid looked down at Hotch, and his face fell. "What?"

Hotch jumped up as Reid looked ready to bolt again and wrapped his hand around Spencer's upper arm. "We need to talk about this."

Spencer's eyes hit the floor. "What's there to talk about? Do you need an apology? I'm sorry. Please, leave me alone."

Hotch's free hand scooted under Spencer's chin and lifted it until their eyes met. "That's not what I need. Just, let me in, and we can talk. Please."

Reid looked ready to refuse, to run, but then he deflated and opened his door.

Hotch stood in the middle of Reid's family room and faced the man he loved. Terror swept through him. One wrong move and he could lose everything. He sucked at relationships. Look at Hailey. They had been in love once, but that had all gone to hell. And that feeling was nothing compared to how he felt about Spencer.

"I … I need you."

Spencer's looked away. "There are plenty of Dom's. Many of them women just like you expected that first night."

Hotch flinched. Of course Reid would remember that, he remembered everything.

"I don't want another Dom. I don't need another Dom. I need you."

Reid turned towards Hotch, a frown marring his face. "Why are you doing this? Is it about the team? You'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning. I'll go quietly. No one needs to know about any of this."

Hotch's inside dried up and a panic spread through him. "No."

Reid's head pulled back and he seemed to be trembling. "No?"

Hotch could feel his face changing into his serious death glare, the one that said he meant every word. "You're not listening to me. I need you, Spencer Reid. I've been in love with you for a while. Since before Hailey died, but I knew it was wrong because you report to me. Then Hailey was killed, and I met Caramel, and I thought maybe I should get to know him. Maybe, maybe there was something there. I felt so comfortable with him, and he, you, showed me things I never imagined, wonderful things. But I wanted more. I wanted to have all that and the other stuff to, friendship, love, making love, all of it. So I removed my mask." Hotch's heart raced faster and faster. "When I saw it was you, I knew it was perfect. I could have the whole package, but you left."

Spencer's backed up a step, his mouth open. "What do you mean, you loved me?"

"I love you, Spencer Reid. There's no one like you. You're a genius, but you don't see your own value, your own attractiveness. I can see why roleplaying would appeal to you. You became the smart confident Dom, but Caramel is you. That's part of you, and it makes me love you even more."

"You love me?"

Hotch chuckled. "For a genius, you're not very bright. Here, let me show you."

Hotch moved over to Spencer, wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him. Spencer stiffened at first and then melted into the kiss. Hotch's tongue sought entrance to Spencer's mouth, and Spencer opened for him, like they had been together forever.

After a few frantic minutes filled with need, Spencer pulled back. Hotch was about to start arguing why he should give them a chance when Spencer spoke.

"Hotch, Aaron. I love you, too. I went to the club that first night because I was frustrated. I didn't know how to help you. Helping Lollipop made me feel like at least I could do something. And he, you, were-are perfect. Everything I ever looked for in a sub. I wanted to know you, too, and I was thrilled when you offered to remove the mask."

The two men embraced again. Spencer pulled back to talk some more, but Aaron stopped him.

"You love me. I love you. I think we can say, we'll work it out. But it's three AM, and I need you right now. Can we just … make love? We can work out the rest in the morning."

Spencer lunged at Aaron, crashing their lips together. Aaron reached around and grabbed Spencer's ass and pulled their groins together. Being able to finally embrace the man, both views of the man he had lusted after for so long sent a euphoria rushing through his veins. Reid. Caramel. No, Spencer. At last, he was with Spencer.

Spencer thrust his hips against Hotch's sending pleasure dancing along his nerve endings as their tongues dueled together, nipping and kissing. When Spencer pulled back, Hotch whimpered at the loss of contact.

Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled him back through the apartment and into the bedroom.

"Make love to me, Aaron."

"Only if you make love to me, too, Spencer." Hearing his name on Spencer's lips, saying the man's name felt so good, so right.

Spencer just stared at Aaron. "I think I've gotten my fair share of being in charge. It's only fair you get a turn."

Aaron met Spencer's eyes. This needed to be settled right now. "I don't want to be in charge. What we did together so far was just what I needed, in the beginning. It became what I wanted. I'm not saying it's all I want, but I wanted it, every moment. Tonight, I almost lost it all, and I need my lover to show me I still have it, that I have him. That's you. Never forget that."

Aaron pulled Spencer to him and kissed him hard and then opened his mouth and invited Spencer's tongue in. Spencer was his lover, his Dom, and his friend. He would not get caught up in some role issue because Spencer perceived him as an Alpha male. He needed Spencer to be himself.

Spencer started to rub his hand on Hotch's back causing Hotch to hiss out in pain. Spencer jumped.

"Oh, I forgot."

"I don't regret …"

"I know." Spencer's voice slid lower and filled with confidence. Caramel had arrived. "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach. I never should have left you like this. Did Chuck even put anything on it?"

"He did. But, it wasn't the same."

Spencer got up from his bed and came back with a bin of some sort of cream. "I make it myself. It will do the job better than anything they have at the club." Spencer's long fingers started rubbing the cream into his back and Hotch felt a sigh of contentment pass through him. This wasn't some workmanlike application. This was Caramel, Spencer, taking care of him. He felt loved, cherished, and special.

Then Hotch lay on his side and the gentle kisses and caresses began. It didn't take long before both men were aroused.

"You have to fuck me Hotch. I need to connect with you, and I want to see your face while we do it, but there is no way I'm having you lie on those welts. They're too new and raw, and this isn't in a scene."

"So?"

"In a scene, you are mentally prepared and in a place where I could fuck you on your back with welts. But that takes time and preparation, and I don't want to wait."

"I have an idea. Lie on your back."

Spencer complied and his pupils blew out with lust when Hotch straddled him. The Hotch slicked up his fingers and thrust them into his own ass, preparing himself. Finally, he rolled a condom onto Spencer's length.

"Maybe someday I'll fuck you. Probably soon. But tonight, you need to see I want all of this." Then Aaron lowered himself onto Spencer's length.

"Fuck," Spencer called out as he was fully embedded in Aaron's ass.

Aaron's leg muscles contracted as he started to ride Spencer's hot member up and down. He braced his hands lightly on Spencer's chest and met the man's eyes, reveling that he could at last, see the passion in them.

"Oh, God," Spencer moaned.

Spencer thrust up to meet Hotch's downward strokes and what started as an even measured glide soon turned into a frenzied bouncing as Hotch fought his way toward orgasm, determined to bring his lover with him.

When Spencer reached out and started jerking Aaron's prick off, it was all too much, and he tumbled over the precipice shooting all over Spencer's flat abs.

It didn't take long before he could feel the warmth from Spencer filling the condom.

It took a few moments for Hotch to catch his breath. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to Spencer's

"That … that was amazing. Better then I dreamed it would be."

"Me, too." Hotch agreed.

"I know we're not in scene right now, but if we were, Caramel would act responsibly and tell you to lie down and sleep. Plus, I want to be held in your arms."

Hotch wrapped his arms around Spencer as they lay on their sides facing each other. "With pleasure."

As Spencer nestled up against Aaron with his head tucked under his lover's chin, the two men closed their eyes and drifted into a contented sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Title:** **Caramel's Lollipop**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/BDSM, Slash**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Hotch couldn't forgive himself for Hailey's death. He knew he needed to be punished. Hotch/Reid, Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you folks enjoyed the previous chapter. This is the final chapter.**

**Thanks to The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this story! All mistakes are mine.**

**Please review. **

Chapter 10

Spencer awoke slowly to delicious sensations of warmth all along his back and a hand stroking his side. It took only a moment for him to realize that Aaron was still here, in his bed, and holding him.

He rolled over slowly to face the man. He was pleased to see a genuine happy smile on Aaron's face.

"Good Morning, Spencer."

"Good Morning, Aaron."

Aaron reached up and smoothed a long strand of hair out of Spencer's face, and he leaned into the touch like a cat.

"I love you."

Spencer heart thumped as happiness filled his mind. "I love you, too. But, now what?"

Hotch propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at his lover. "Now what? We win. We get to be together."

Spencer's eyes widened. "That's really what you want?"

Hotch's lips turned up into a heart stopping grin. "More than anything. I've wanted you for so long, and now that I've had you, I never want to let go."

Spencer fell back and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel like I'm dreaming. I can't believe the roller coaster I've been on for the last twelve hours."

"I was worried about what you might do last night."

"You were right to worry. It was touch and go for a moment there. If Morgan hadn't called, I never would have found the strength to call my Sponsor. My Sponsor got me through, although he never knew what really happened."

Hotch rubbed his hand up and down Spencer's arm, savoring the ability to touch. "What did you tell Morgan?"

"That it was nothing, but the call jarred me."

"What did you tell your sponsor?"

"That I screwed up." Spencer huffed. "I did some things that would probably ruin my ability to work with my team. That I had to quit."

"But…"

"Wait, let me finish." Spencer turned to face Hotch again. "But then I came home and well, everything changed again."

"So you won't quit? You're not leaving me?"

Spencer had never heard Hotch sound so vulnerable, but now he was getting another glimpse at the man inside, at Aaron.

"I can't leave you. I love you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

After a few breathless moments, Aaron pulled away. "What about Caramel?"

"What do you mean? Caramel will never take another sub. I would never be unfaithful to you and that would cross my line."

Hotch's whole posture changed, gone was the Alpha male. Here was the sub. "No, does Caramel still play with the sub he has, Lollipop?"

Now Spencer reached out and lifted Aaron's chin so he could read the man's eyes. "Do you want that?"

"I want it all. I want making love to you, waking up with you, and sometimes, I want to go to the club with you and have you make me fly and then treasure me." His face lit up as he said it. "Only, then I want to come home and hold you all night."

"I want that, too, but I need to keep a line. I'll be Caramel when we agree to play and do a scene, but I want to be your lover, too."

"I agree. When we're doing a scene, you're Caramel and I'm his Lollipop, and we have the rest, too."

"We don't have to worry about scheduling scenes so carefully now that we know the truth, we can go when we want."

Aaron closed the distance again and mashed their lips together. Spencer reveled in Aaron taking the lead. It was fun to be in charge, but sometimes it was fun to follow a lover's lead. A lover, Aaron was his lover.

Their tongues dueled for endless moments, each giving and taking. Spencer's breathing sped as his cock got harder, but apparently Aaron wasn't done talking.

"So why did you choose the name Caramel?"

"When I was in training to be a Dom, my mentor told me I had Caramel colored locks of hair as she whipped me."

Aaron's brows shot up. "You were a sub?"

"I went through the experiences of a sub to learn to be a good Dom. I needed to know how it all felt." Spencer wanted to stop talking, but he wanted the whole story told. "But there's more. When I had to pick my name, I remembered her reference to Caramel, and I thought it fit. Caramel hurts to chew but it's so sweet. Plus, I like the way it throws people off balance. They think it's a girl's name. It worked on you."

"Indeed, it did." Aaron gave the goofiest grin Spencer had ever seen. He never would have imagined that kind of grin on his serious lover.

Like a switch being flicked Aaron's face turned thoughtful. "I want you in my life. But, that means Jack."

Spencer's mind raced down a thousand different paths as he attempted to process what Aaron could mean. Would Spencer only get to see Aaron sparsely because he needed to be with his son?

"Jack?"

"We're kind of a package deal."

Spencer's heart swelled. Aaron was really serious if he was thinking about them all being together. "Jack's a great kid, and he's yours. How could I not love him?"

The two men embraced, lips pressed together in a hot, passionate kiss. The time for talking was over, and the time to demonstrate their love was beginning.

Aaron pulled Spencer close so their bodies were pressed together.

Spencer prick went from half-hard to full mast as Aaron's cock pressed in to engage it. "Oh."

Spencer thrust against Aaron's hard shaft; the friction sent tingles of need up and down his spine. He caressed Aaron's arms as he nipped at Aaron's neck and across his jaw, joining their lips, twining their tongues.

As satisfying and awesome as the sex had been as Caramel, with Lollipop, he knew anything they did going forward would be ten times better in the scene and out like this moment because they had bared themselves to one another and chosen each other.

"Oh, Aaron."

Aaron's hand combed through Spencer's hair, slow and gentle, and then grabbed hold and held on. Spencer lifted his chin, arching his neck so Aaron could run his tongue down to his shoulder and chest.

Settling on a nipple, Aaron licked, and bit at the hardened nub as Spencer arched forward, gasping.

Spencer's long fingers encircled Aaron's wrist and pulled the man's hand down his back to cup his tight ass.

"Please, Aaron. I … I need you."

Aaron pulled back for a moment and met Spencer's eyes. Spencer caught his breath at the need and love he saw reflected in those deep brown depths surrounding pupils blown wide with lust.

"Oh, yeah. I could do that. Anything to please you."

Spencer leaned over to his night stand and grabbed the lube and condoms, snapped open the cap, and poured some on Aaron's shaking fingers.

Spencer lifted his long legs in the air to expose his pucker, and he keened in longing when Hotch pushed a finger inside.

This was the stuff of a thousand daydreams that all played on a reel in his mind. Every single thought and desire he had of being fucked by Hotch was about to be fulfilled.

Hotch worked his finger in and out, almost too gently. Spencer needed more, now.

"Add another, I don't know how long I can last. I need you inside me."

Hotch did as he was bidden and thrust in a second finger, spreading them and stretching out the tight passage.

"Ah, there," Spencer moaned as his prostate was rubbed. He leaned up and mashed his lips to Aaron's in a wet, sloppy kiss.

Aaron added a third finger.

"Enough, I'm ready, just fuck me."

"Yes, Sir."

"No, no Sir. I'm not Caramel right now. I don't want to only have that between us."

"Of course not, Spencer, we also have that."

"Exactly."

Hotch removed his fingers and rolled the condom down his thick length and draped Spencer's legs over his shoulders while lining up his prick. Then he pushed forward.

If he wasn't so aroused Spencer would have smiled at the way Hotch fumbled trying to enter him, a man, for the first time. It took a bit of doing, but Hotch was a fast learner and sunk in another inch.

It wasn't much longer before Hotch was fully seated inside, and Spencer started to rock his hips to thrust up against the man. Hotch started thrusting to meet Spencer's rhythm.

"Yeah, oh God, yeah. Right there."

Aaron's hips moved faster and faster hammering into Spencer, striking that spot until Spencer couldn't take it, and cried out spilling his seed across his stomach and chest.

Aaron thrust twice more before he stilled, filling the condom.

Spencer came out of a daze to find Aaron gently pulling out and rolling off the bed. He had a moment of panic that it was all over, and he would never be with Aaron again before his lover returned with a warm wet cloth and cleaned him up.

Then Aaron got back into bed and held him tight, kissing him lightly.

Spencer sighed with contentment and looked up into Aaron's eyes. "I could get used to this kind of wake-up."

"Count on it."

The two men lay still, sated and content in each other's arms, looking forward to a future filled with promise.

THE END

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed my foray into BDSM. I have an idea for a sequel. I think Morgan needs to discover their relationship in an interesting way. I also have sequels on my plate for Chosen Mate, and the next in the Reality TV series. We'll see which gets written first. Thanks again for all the reviews. They make my day and inspire me to write. **


End file.
